


男孩纸开房吃鸡怎么了

by KaniKu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniKu/pseuds/KaniKu





	男孩纸开房吃鸡怎么了

【食用说明】  
1.涉及真人  
2.每个人心中的他们都不一样，如果我塑造的不喜欢，请安静的走开就好  
我清楚我写的是什么逼玩意儿  
3.重复2并加以说明「极度ooc」「极度ooc」 「极度ooc」   
4.互攻预警！  
先宇龙后朱白 宇龙插入☑️朱白无插入  
吃不下的请选择性观看或者安静离开  
5.kj☑️ 舔ju☑️ dirty talk☑️ 插入☑️ 腿交☑️  
6.请勿上升真人！  
请勿上升真人！   
请勿上升真人！ 

 

============下面开始用餐吧=============

 

上海的夜晚有点凉。   
朱一龙从火锅店里出来被冷风打的一激灵，还没回味完那宵想许久的滋味，就被白宇喊着难得见面一定要开黑，被拖到酒店。幸好他家小孩儿还没有被许久未见的喜悦冲昏头脑，让他家助理开房后，两个人再分开进去。等朱一龙推开房门时，小孩儿早就洗好了，带着一身水汽，摊在沙发上玩手机。一见他就怂怂鼻子，说他身上一股子火锅味，赶紧去洗洗先。  
等他俩都舒舒服服的，各自占据沙发的一角，捧着手机，新开一局。

“哥哥快快快快，来，帮我挡一下！”  
“等下我先把这个......诶嘿，狙了！”  
“哟嘿，不错嘛，居然打中一个。”  
“你少来，我都狙过好几个了。”  
“确实，联赛冠军嘛。”  
“你走开。”

朱一龙把探头过来看他手机屏幕的白宇拨开：“你就慢慢苟吧，我去冲一波，给我瓶饮料。”  
白宇缩回头，没有说话，指挥着屏幕上的小人凑到朱一龙的面前，丢下饮料，然后重新趴下观察一周，末了才抬头说：“哥哥，看这次谁先死。”  
“赌什么？”  
“哇靠怎么还会有赌注，不赌不赌。”  
朱一龙被他出尔反尔逗笑： “喂，不是你先提的嘛？”  
“我哪有提？我一个字都没有提过啊！”白宇贫嘴，却看到他哥吃瘪的样子时候不禁被逗笑：“好好好我让你，赌......赌今晚房费吧！”  
朱一龙被他气笑，明明是自己让着白宇吧：“行吧，但这太普通了。”  
“哇，龙哥你又想干嘛，行吧行吧，那我......赌你这波就挂！赌注您随便吧。”白宇巴拉巴拉说完，又埋头安静在游戏里迂回，一会儿探出头看看，一会儿转悠到背后不知道捣鼓什么，朱一龙等了一会，发现聚集在一块的人依旧没有什么动静，干脆抬手一枪，冲了进去，白宇靠了一声，没有跟过来，两个人紧张却安静地在游戏里厮杀。

 

“bang。”  
“靠！”  
朱一龙发出愤愤的一声，白宇凑近一看果然，灰色一片，乐的他直晃腿，朱一龙紧张的解释：“不是！你看我都快打死了！谁知道他近身，直接一拳爆我头。”白宇夸张地笑趴下，手机也快被他笑掉了，头直往他怀里拱。朱一龙想着刚才那局越想越气，推着他赶紧起来继续。

白宇端坐起来，认真的捧着手机：“等着啊，哥带你吃鸡。”  
朱一龙立刻捅他一下：“谁是哥啊？”  
“好好好你是。”白宇立刻举手投降，朱一龙也不闹他了，低头看着他在草丛里风骚走位，躲来躲去。

好好的一个大套房，两个大男人却挤在沙发一角，两个脑袋还紧挨着，盯着小小的屏幕。  
柔软的大床似乎不甘心，在暖色的灯光下泛着柔目的颜色，可惜......能专门开房只为吃鸡的直男是看不到的。朱一龙自然是看不到，他满心都在屏幕里，看着白宇躲在草丛里，语气看似不满地大叫：“你快上去啊！这么好的机会。”  
“不去不去，等他们啊，自相残杀之后，嘿嘿。”白宇头也不抬，指挥着小人四处找掩体，朱一龙呔了一声，就知道白宇会这样回答，也不再催促，静静陪他等着，但是，单调的躲藏画面太过于无聊，朱一龙不禁把目光上移，飘到了白宇极为夺目的嘴唇上。  
此时这唇，被主人过于紧张而小小地咬住一块，愈发显得周围红润，似乎引着人上去舔一口，看是不是和水润鲜红的外表一样，也是草莓味儿的。朱一龙不禁飘忽想到，之前他俩拍对手戏的时候，也是这样，明明看着这个人的眼睛，却不经意被他邋遢胡子下巴拉巴拉说个不停，还时不时舔下的嘴唇吸引，眼睛老是飘转到下面。

幸好剧里要的也正是这样的感觉，换个角色，朱一龙想，可能自己要时时被导演喊咔了。

这时候藏在嘴巴里的鲜红的小舌头飞快地窜出舔了下，朱一龙猛地回过神来，掩饰似的挪开视线。但被看的那个人明明注意力全在游戏里，完全没有看到他这些小心思，他强迫自己视线回到屏幕上，看见白宇一边兴奋地抖着腿这一边捡了个山地车，一路飞驰：“你小心翻车啊。”朱一龙出言提醒。  
回想起以前某一局里，两个人好不容易找到车，结果被另一路人马抢了，结果朱一龙冲上去刚被杀掉，他俩开着车一头撞到另一边的山石上，gg，乐的白宇捡漏吃了一次鸡。  
白宇显然也想起那次，腿抖得更欢了：“知道知道！我可不会把机会让给别人哈哈哈哈哈，上次那局真的太搞笑了。”朱一龙也憋笑。白宇正开着，却冷不丁看他一眼，安慰说：“哥哥等着，这就带你躺赢。”  
他哥哥展眉而笑。软声道：“好啊。”  
朱一龙不知道，他这一笑，把白宇所有的男子保护欲激出，更认真地用更强的胜负欲对待这小小一把游戏，白宇觉得，这次一定是他保护他哥，大家开开心心的结束这个晚上，他哥最近这么忙还抽出时间陪他，这好不容易的机会，可不能被他搞砸了。  
可是这点上...他俩还真没了默契，他哥可是还记得那个赌约的，他可输了，虽说一晚房费算不了什么，但是面子问题嘛，男人总是过不去的。  
于是坏心眼儿上来，他龙哥却不敢一上来就去摸宵想许久的嘴，只能拉长战线。  
先是隔着衣衫搂搂他好久没碰过的腰。朱一龙悄悄拿自己手臂比了比了，怎么感觉更细了，等会儿叮嘱他助理让他按时吃饭吃菜营养均衡点，他担心地皱眉，被搂住的那个人完全没有在意这些早已习惯的动作，于是得寸进尺，他龙哥贴的更近了，大腿紧贴着大腿，动作大到甚至把白菜往沙发角上又挤了挤，白菜还没有分一丝注意力给他，认真地打着游戏，一言不发。  
他龙哥不死心，这些太日常？那就撩起衣角，手偷偷摸摸地在小腹那边打了个转，似乎在考虑往上走还是往下走。  
这下小白菜倒是察觉到了，一惊而起，看向他哥明显逗趣儿的眼神时不禁埋怨到：“你还想不想吃鸡了！”  
“想啊。”朱一龙继续用言语放松警惕，软软地带着笑气声回应道。一边手拨开裤腰，在边际游走，白宇连忙躲开，手上抓着手机不放，一个眼神也不给：“我看你不想。”温热的手摩擦着裤腰边缘：“哪有，我想吃这个鸡。”猛地一抓，抓中要害。  
白宇一声惊呼，手机里，果不其然车翻了，朱一龙拿余光瞟见了，开心地舔舔后槽牙，手上的活儿也不断。

他凑到他家白菜耳边说：“吃这个，好不好。”白菜不经逗，一下耳朵红了一大片，艰难躲开他，声音却不自觉撒娇：“哥哥你干什么！”  
朱一龙没有再回答了，手从他的裤子里拿出来，解开腰带，褪下裤子，隔着四角内裤揉搓着，另一只手也没有闲着，扒拢着白宇的脖子把他拉进，用嘴去描绘早早盯上的唇线。白宇就感到手上的手机发烫，而嘴巴上柔软的一处对着自己来回摩擦，好像撒着娇。  
忍不住抛下手机，也撩开他哥的衣服，手探进去，把他哥拉地和自己更靠近，嘴巴上摒弃他哥温情地触碰，心急火燎地咬上去后开始色情的吮吸着下唇，用口腔吸，拿舌头舔。白宇觉得他哥在撒娇求欢的同时，朱一龙也觉得他家小孩儿也急不可耐这找他撒着娇要欢爱，这时候倒是很默契。  
朱一龙抚摸了几下敏感部分，就扒下他的裤子，白宇也很配合的抬臀，还放开那片已经被自己吸得略微发肿的唇，情动地看着他说：“哥哥之前不是想吃这个鸡吗？”顺势将握在他龙哥手中的昂热往前顶了顶，“哥哥吃嘛。”他龙哥被这小声地请求迷地五迷三道，再加上的确想补偿下他，于是直接俯首，长腿往后撤，身子附上去，脸垂下，轻轻地含住前端。  
在被含住的那一刹那，白宇就喘了出来。最近他俩都在各自的剧组里赶戏份，他俩大爆后，镇魂宣传期间请假太多，落下的戏份只能这个月补齐，他哥也是刚刚从无锡赶回上海，更别提他自己，最近忙得顾不上好好吃饭，更别提舒缓欲望。今天总算舒坦，好好饱餐一顿火锅，打了游戏，还能和心爱的人打一炮，白宇想着，手插进他哥长长扎起的小啾啾后，像撸猫一样，顺着毛摸，不紧不慢地享受口腔收缩带来的快感。龙哥感受到他的玩弄自己的头发，将先前一直轻轻吮吸顶端舔舐茎身的动作改为深喉，顶到喉头是，不自觉的收缩肌肉，舔舐时细心地用舌尖描绘茎身上的青筋，让他家小白菜专心性爱，果不其然，白宇忍不住大声喘息，断断续续地制止。他听着爱人的喘息，忍不住也兴奋起来，一手抚慰着自己的欲望，一手扶着茎身，快速地吞吐起来。  
白宇有些受不住了，低头去看，却看见他龙哥闭眼专心吞吐，鲜红的却薄薄的唇瓣包裹着他的欲望，明明是下流的动作，他哥却好似享受似的，闭着眼，面上也没有半丝不悦，甚至主动地往口腔深处送，他忍不住低声喊了句：“哥哥。”朱一龙顺着声音，睁开眼睛。因为情热，眼中早就汪洋一片，眼尾还有许些嫣红，从下往上看着叫他哥哥的人，口里还含住下流之物，白宇看着这么一张被千万粉丝夸赞的脸，隔着自己的欲望，看向自己，白宇只想到一句话：纯情又生动。  
更硬了。  
朱一龙感受到了，猜到他想到了什么，也不说出，相反更诱惑地将分身滑出口中，一手拿着，用舌尖去挑逗，白宇忍不住收紧抓着朱一龙头发的手，这太过了他想，万一提前射了就太丢脸了，他努力使自己清醒了一点，半推着龙哥直起身，低声塞着鼻音问：“哥哥今天我来可以吗？”气音刚好喷在朱一龙的耳朵上，瞬间红了大半，于是，只见他龙哥红着脸，言辞拒绝后，直接重新趴下，将白宇的分身，从侧脸滑到嘴边，说：“不行，我先帮你口出来。”  
他知道他哥认定的事情没法儿改，只好撇撇嘴，主动脱下裤子，继续打着商量：“哥哥我也帮你好不好？”说完直起身子准备换个姿势，却不料，沙发太小，他下个动作再大点就要自己翻下下沙发了，幸好他哥抓住他的手腕。朱一龙被他的举动逗笑，边笑边上起不接下气说：“换个地图换个地图。”  
白宇接到指令，飞快把自己脱的只剩个衬衣袜子，顺手从包里掏出润滑剂和套子，一下子把自己摔到床上去时，朱一龙还在慢条斯理地把衬衣挂好，白宇倒是没有催促，惬意地欣赏着美人收拾打理，再慢慢走到他面前，白宇的视线一直追随着他，灼灼的目光把朱一龙盯的全身发热，红着耳朵，也看向白宇，回应他的目光。白宇看着他哥人人称赞多情的眼睛里，汪着吊灯的反光，好似一池碎钻，而这其中，慢慢都是自己的身影，心中无法言喻的占有欲得到了满足，伸手抱住了朱一龙，脖颈交织，交颈摩擦。朱一龙的耳朵因这一举动更红了，反手也搂住白宇，拍拍他的被，顺着脊椎从上往下撸动，像是讨好一只猫。随后手渐渐下滑，在尾椎处来回打转，白宇猛的推开他，说：“龙哥！你这是玩火儿！”朱一龙不说话，一双无辜又带着笑意的眼睛看向他，白宇被看得倒在床上：“哎哟饶了我吧，你可别装无辜。”  
朱一龙抿唇。  
白宇从床上一弹而起，看着他的眼睛，手伸到下面也想摸摸他哥的分身，开口哄到：“明天我还有直播呢，今天就让我一回吧。”朱一龙没有说话，白宇再接再厉：“哥哥......”他哥无奈妥协：“那你，再来那声，就那个。”白宇兴奋地哇哦一声，拉着被逗乐地朱一龙往床上拽，三下五除二的把他哥身上扒拉干净，拉过一个枕头垫在他哥腰上，捧着他哥的大腿往上抬，露出许久未用的后穴，正紧张地收缩着，他忍不住上前，顺着尾椎，经过菊穴，舔到鼠蹊，惹得头上的人小声地发出呻吟。白宇一抬头，果然他龙哥又是那副又爽又克制的表情，他直起身，上前去吻那双被主人要的红肿充血的唇，喃喃道：“龙哥，龙哥儿，我龙哥儿，你怎么那么乖。”朱一龙又被他闹了哥大红脸，从脖子红到胸口，他训斥道：“别乱讲。”  
“好好好我不说。”于是掉头去玩弄他哥粉红的胸口，由于拍戏，原本厚实的肌肉消解了一些，只剩下软乎乎的一团，配上刚刚被骚话撩到充血，看上去太......秀色可餐，白宇揉捏了一会，便上嘴，用舌头玩弄着尖端的小豆，时不时吮吸下软乎乎的乳肉，脸也在胸口蹭蹭，另一只手也不闲，玩弄着另外一边。他龙哥感到胸口被亵玩，而原先被抚慰的下身无人问津，感到一阵性别倒置的错觉和羞辱感，开口求道：“小白...你...哈...你弄下下面。”白宇顺从的沿着略有肌肉轮廓的小腹，一路啄吻湿舔，遇到下腹毛绒绒的一处，还拿牙齿叼几根扯扯，引来头上某人的抱怨：“你别闹。”这才得逞地开心笑起：“龙哥别急嘛。”撩拨了好一阵，才头埋在他哥档间。  
一手揉捏着手感颇好的卵蛋，一边湿湿地舔舐着茎身，一手挠挠敏感的鼠蹊，一边蹭过去的滑到后穴处揉摸，几处要害被攻击，他哥躺在柔软的大床上，忍不住太熟挡住过分明亮的光线，想着他家小白什么时候手法这么要命了，完全把他兴奋点磨的一清二楚。  
这都是在哪儿学的......  
他眼神开始涣散，漫无边际地想着，他们俩第一次时还磕磕绊绊，到现在......好想也没几次，时间好像过的好长又好短，明明当初仅仅是互相帮忙解决生理需求，现在......再也不是拿这种话自欺欺人了。身下一个深喉吞吐，惊得他回到现实，连忙拉着小白的头发，出言组织：“别。”  
白宇抬头，深深地看了一眼回答：“我愿意。”说完就就低着头继续伺候，朱一龙被他的言语和眼神震到，他有点慌乱，突然心里明白当初剧里的赵云澜为什么面对沈巍的付出方寸打乱怒吼的心情，也同样明白了，白宇的心甘情愿。  
他长叹一口气，却也没有放下抓住的脑袋，似阻止也似催促，由着他家小孩儿一心讨好。  
等到他沉溺于温柔的口腔中，断续呻吟出声时，白宇已经在他不经意间在他后方开拓出两指的空间，在他就要快高潮的时候，硬生生堵住，从下面爬上来，亲亲他哥的眼睛，劝到：“忍一忍，时间还长呢。”朱一龙喘着粗气点头，垂下的发丝挡住了他的眼睛，合着汗水粘在上面，他不得不闭眼。感到白宇把自己的大腿打开抬起，前端抵在他后方，一点点戳弄，他难忍地哼出声，白宇被他这一声催得腹下生火，趴在他哥颈间，小声地对着通红的耳朵说：“哥哥我忍不住了，先进去，你忍下。”朱一龙也被撩拨地受不了，皱着眉直点头，嘴里还小声地喘着气声，朱一龙觉得，似乎整间屋子都充满自己潮湿带着欲望的声音，和白宇的气息交织在一起。在他晃神的时候，白宇下腹缓缓用力，将前端挺进去了。他疼的直皱眉，加上眼睛上被头发黏住不舒服，嘴巴咬的更凶了。  
白宇看见这样的朱一龙有点心疼，哄着他，用嘴轻轻衔去那缕讨厌的发丝，继而吻上眼睛，顺着鼻梁，却隔空似的，只是用唇瓣轻轻在上方滑动，撩地朱一龙一心只想凑上去和爱人接触，无视了下身渐渐摩擦钻进深处的阳物。  
待到终于他俩的唇瓣接触到一起，朱一龙迫不及待的含住白宇的上唇吮吸，白宇也给予相同的回应的时候，刚好下面的龟头触到壁内那一点，朱一龙长长的呻吟被白宇吞入口中，他有点不适又太过舒爽，手放在他家白菜肩头，不知道是揽过来还是推过去，白宇不予理会，只知道触到了他哥的敏感点，于是更加用力地顶撞摩擦，上面也更疯狂的用舌头用唇用唾液标记着自己的痕迹。  
深吻又深插之后，朱一龙已经魂去了大半，迷迷糊糊地感到他家白菜在脖颈后叼着自己的软肉，下身也深深地埋入，浅浅地抽出，速度减慢，他忍不住催促：“快...快一点。”  
“呦嘿，这么......”白宇想到一个流行的形容词，却不好意思跟他的龙哥说，只好话截到一半，下身恢复之前抽插地速度，搂着他哥的腰半坐起，以便进入地更深。  
偏偏他哥被操的不明不白，混混沌沌地接上他的话：“这么什么？”

明明被插地爽到不行，闭着眼在享受，却为了他的一句话努力半睁着那形状优美的眼睛。白宇看着他哥额间一片汗涔涔，打湿的发丝随着自己的动作在空中舞动，爱人的手臂完全依赖似的箍紧自己，一时情动还是把话说出来了：“怎么这么骚啊。”  
果然，话音刚飘散在暧昧潮湿的空气中，他哥的耳朵到脖颈红了一大片，手臂不重不痒地推了他一下：“你走开。”  
白宇顿时起了坏心，下身退出肉穴，只留端头在菊穴里继续享受着软肉的吮吸：“那我走了啊。”  
“我没有说这个......哎哟白宇...”他哥被逗地有点生气，自己寻着端头往前送，重新把他的阳物整个吞入，继而离开，完全一副欲求不满地样子，白宇由着他哥自己服侍自己，半托着他哥受过伤的腰，好让他轻松一点。待到他哥似乎快要到高潮了，再才重新把他哥放倒在柔软的枕头上，抵着他哥的敏感点抽插起来，两人一起到了高潮。  
喷射出的液体打在温热的内壁上，朱一龙完全被双重过度的快感迷晕头，迷迷糊糊揽过白宇的脖子和他温柔地接着吻，用口腔的记忆唤醒被快感冲击过大而弥散的意识，一点一点地啄吻着，确认这人这体验确实存在。白宇安慰地用舌抚慰着他，手伸下去将后穴里的白浊清理干净。  
但白宇始终还是个不安分的主儿，等到他哥好不容易晃过神来，就又用言语撩拨：“怎么样？这个鸡吃的怎么样。”

靠这还得了。  
被上了还被这样调戏。

朱一龙一使劲儿，把旁边的乱撩拨的某人压在身下，反过去撩：“那我也请你吃个怎么样。”显然，对面是个外强中干的，看着突然强势的他哥，就怂了。连忙否认：“别别，我这不说了，明天还有直播呢......”他哥不依不挠：“不是说了你要吃鸡，我跟着一起啊？”  
“哥哥......”完全是一个口头上讨不到好就撒娇的，但朱一龙还是心软让着他；“那你把腿并上，我不进去。”  
白宇刚想问：“真的吗？今天还是算了吧。”但看着他哥三分请求五分肯定还有两分跃跃欲试的眼神，还是乖乖翻个身趴下，听话地把腿并拢。  
朱一龙也心软于这样听话的弟弟，好似奖赏似的在他的侧脸印上一吻，随即附上身，一手去捞白宇刚刚缓过劲儿地前身，没有指甲的肉垫极为舒适，被温热的手掌包裹着，肉垫抚摸着前端，顺着冠状沟轻轻撩拨，白宇主动地把自己往手掌里送，男人的本能让他来回耸动。朱一龙见状笑了，趴下去在白宇后颈处舔舐着说：“你急什么，房间续的可是一晚上。”然后照着记忆里白宇咬他的地方同样用犬牙叼着皮肉，留下两个小洞。  
一边抚摸着前端，另一边顺着尾椎，掰开大腿内侧的软肉，将已经重新抬头的阳物缓缓插入，手绕到前面抚摸着大腿内侧，感受和他家白菜身上其他部分不同的细腻触感。白宇感觉到他插入腿间了，在他哥手掌里来回蹭地正欢的他，一时不知道是不是要继续耸动，他哥见他停住问道：“怎么不继续？”  
白宇蓦地脸红了，不知道这句话戳到他什么敏感点，白宇心想我继续的话那不就主动求欢吗，怎么你还问。朱一龙好像看出他想的是什么了，轻笑一声：“那我就要动了。”于是收紧手掌，配合着后面的节奏，一前一后快速抽插起来。整张床顿时被这突如其来的快节奏松地一前一后，白宇抓着床单，垂着头，只感觉整个视野被撞碎，闭上眼也是一片晃荡的黑暗，明明没有触及到任何后方的敏感点，光是腿间软肉的摩擦生出的羞耻感和前面敏感处被抚摸，他就要被硬生生插到高潮。  
他迷迷糊糊地想，这不行，太伤自尊了，比上次只用后穴插射还羞耻，想抬起身翻他哥下去，却不料他哥他根本翻不动，还感到他的挣扎，于是刚巧不巧，另一个手臂从后面揽住他的腰，毛茸茸的头埋在他的颈间问：“怎么了。”  
他只好打哈哈：“你.......哈...轻一点，疼。”  
不知道朱一龙，但也把这一球打回去：“轻一点久一点，和重一点快一点，选哪个？”

靠。

面对选哪个都是坑的白宇决定重申一遍自己的需求：“轻一点嘛，龙哥......明早还有最后的戏要拍呢。”朱一龙啄吻着他的耳际，下身动作如旧，求松开了他家白菜过细的腰，用更细腻的手法反复撸动挑拨白宇的前身，一边问到：“明天可以杀青了？”白宇被突如其来的服侍爽到，用鼻音哼了一声以示回答，朱一龙继续问道：“什么时候走？后天？”“一号下午......”朱一龙的下身减慢速度，他凑上前去找小白菜的唇，于是下身的前端顺着内侧，滑过敏感的鼠蹊和股沟，停留在后穴上方：“我去送你？”  
“别了，你不是还要赶戏份吗。”白宇被这突入其来的变换刺激地难耐地往后顶了下，他哥好笑地故意用前端蹭蹭他的后穴：“想要？”  
还真有点，但是考虑到之后的不适应......“哥哥，你是不是快到了？”朱一龙被他说的有点懵，却还是点了点头，发现白宇正垂着头看不到，才出声儿肯定。白宇把脸埋进枕头里，屁股因这个动作不自觉抬高：“那你进来吧。”  
被这突入其来的福利弄到更懵逼，朱一龙没回过神，挖出羞地埋住自己的白菜问：“真的吗？”  
“快点，别等我反悔。”  
但朱一龙还是担心：“那你明天拍戏和直播......”“没事儿，”白宇闷闷地说：“补拍些镜头，多得是夜景，直播也是晚上，足够了。”朱一龙忍不住亲亲他红透的耳朵：“那我快些。”  
拿起掉在地上的润滑剂，挤了一大团放下手心温热，然后附在宵想许久的肉穴上，一点点细心地扩张，待到三指顺利进出后，再缓缓塞进自己的前端。  
朱一龙亲吻着他家小孩儿因过分消瘦而更加突出的蝴蝶骨，一手伸到前面抓着他的乳肉揉捏，趁着他放松的时候再一举进去。白宇被顶撞地全身向前滑倒半分，却被他哥拦着肩膀拽下来，倒是像被强制按在肉棒上，这么想着，不免激动半分，前端微微抬起头，朱一龙轻轻嗤笑一声。  
他倒是知道自家白菜在性爱的时候喜欢疼痛的，不管上下，带有略微刺痛的反而能让他更激动，恰好他俩骨子里都是白羊，对于这种事情倒是放得开，在床事上的一拍即合也是他们当初搅合在一起的原因之一。  
白宇听到这声笑，倒是被羞到，闷声说：“还做不做？”朱一龙没有回答，只用行动表明了立场，他扶着白宇和肩宽相比细了两圈的腰胯，半直起身子，除了手放在腰上，和敏感处的链接，没有任何一处皮肤相接，下身缓缓地抽出又深深地埋进，龟头在温热的内壁里享受着一阵阵的吮吸，也四处探寻以前挖掘出的敏感点。撞开缩瑟的软肉，任由它们反抗包裹。  
手上的肌肉也随着他的动作舒展收紧，身下的人的蝴蝶骨，似乎真的要伸出翅膀似的，一前一后若隐若现。朱一龙却忍着不碰，紧听着满房间充斥着他俩的闷声呻吟和床垫的晃动声。  
这样的体位倒完全像没有感情，两个人仅仅凭生理欲望交合的时候，情热的摩擦中却带着冰冷的感情，白宇这一下不知道他哥在玩什么，只仅仅皱着眉，感到肉穴里被人开拓进出，一前一后把他往枕头里撞，那粗大肉棒总是短暂歇息片刻，抽出一些，就狠狠尽根插入。但是节奏却还是九浅一深，寻着受方的快感来的。所以白宇这下被弄得又爽心里又紧张，后面收缩地更加厉害了。却还是不忍只有腰间一处相贴，他想要他的拥抱，想要他附在自己身上，想要他的手在自己身上游走点火揉捏着自己的乳肉，想要他的唇亲吻自己身上每一个角落，他想要他，想要这个人，完完整整从身到心。  
“哥哥......唔.....别这样......”  
“别怎样？”朱一龙知道他要什么，却存着小心思，想憋着他说出来。“哥哥我想着看......你做.......”朱一龙适当引导：“想我了吗。”白宇此时心领神会到他哥想要的是什么，往前爬了几寸，他哥的下身自然滑出。白宇翻过身，正视着他哥，两脚翘在他哥的大腿上：“我想你了。”  
真乖。朱一龙奖赏似的在他已经水雾迷漫眼角发红的眼睛上，印上一吻，任由小孩儿立刻缠上他脖颈的手臂，将整个人箍在自己怀里，下身在股间摩擦着，一边听着白宇说想他爱他，一边激烈地和他唇舌相接，吞吐着爱语和呻吟。

就这样，凭着肢体上的交缠和言语的倾诉，朱一龙后续并没有继续插入，光凭着这些也射出了，剩下白宇，两个人凭手，手指交缠在一起上下撸动，时而朱一龙俯首舔舐着龟头。白宇想着，这双手陪他一起打过篮球，一起研读剧本做着笔记，也给他做过饭，更拉过提琴谈过钢琴，这么一双骨节分明才华横溢的手，却此刻在与他做着天下做隐秘的事，而手的主人，也是他早早放在心尖尖上的爱人，不免欲望蓬勃而出，像藤蔓缠绕在他心头，很快也射出了，只不过...不小心射到了他心爱之人的下巴上。  
白色的液体顺着他爱人的形状优美的下巴流下，一路流到胸口，白宇看着他龙哥带着情欲湿气的眼睛，而脸上是他玷污上去的白浊，心中情动万分，顺着自己的印记舔舐上去，啃嗫着他龙哥的下巴，将那些浊迹舔食干净。  
这倒像个吃饭不留剩菜的乖孩子。朱一龙想。

自认为在品尝情欲中的白宇绝对想不到他哥是这样看他的。

看吧，他俩也不是时时默契。  
可能也就在人生乐事就是吃一顿火锅，打一场游戏，吃一次鸡上比较有默契吧。å


End file.
